Dragon Age: The Lavellan Sisters
by Raven41
Summary: This is a story about Lavaneth (my Lavellan from Dragon Age Inquistion) and the default Ellana and how they both one day meets the trickster god, Fen'Harel. I've used some elven/elvish in the beginning of the story and I have put the translation in English in parentheses after the sentence. Well I hope you will like it and constructive criticism is always welcome


It was a midsummer evening in the Free Marches and a little girl with silver blue hair was running through the local forest where her fellow clan members were setting up the camp. Laughing as she ran through the deep and olive green forest beside a stream of water rippling in a quiet sound while the voice of the forest spoke like a mild breeze catching her hair gently as she stopped with closed eyes, smiling to herself.  
She opened her eyes and looked up at the treetops far away up in the air, but before she got time to think any longer, a clear yet sweet voice was calling out for her name which begun to roam the forest and disappear when it got too far away from the caller. The little girl stretched her pointy ears out to make sure it was the person she thought she heard which it was and as the little elf girl looked over her shoulder, around one of the many huge green olive tree trunks that stood in the forest, appeared another elf girl in the evenings sunlight with a metallic light blue hair colour as she was walking towards the younger elf girl.

"Nethig var mamae nuvenin ma an garas mar" (Little sister, mother wants you to come home) said the older girl to the younger one

"But I don't want to go home now; this is the best time to see all the animals thêl einior!" ( Big sister!) She replied with a pout face.  
The older sister shook her head as she walked over to her little sis, but as the little rebel she was, she began to run away from her sister laughing again, yelling down to her sister that she would have to capture her first while crawling up towards the treetops.  
Without a heartbeat, the older sister was crawling after her little sis to get her down since their mother wanted Ellana to come back and of course she had sent Ellana's big sister out to get her. Lavaneth loved her sister, but sometimes she could be such a brat for keep disappearing into the forest as their clan would stop at and all the time she had to be the one to get Ellana back.  
As they both kept crawling up the huge tree trunk, Ellana had already with an incredible balance, gotten out on one of the thick large branches which spread far out and crossed the other trees branches so it made a bridge of branches for them to run over. Ellana had just gotten to the other huge olive tree before Lavaneth had used her new founded powers to make Ellana trip over her own feet and jumped on her back so they both landed on their front in the top of the other tree that had formed its top almost like a little platform with leafs moving slowly and gently in the wind, whispering in the forest.

"Get off me Lavaneth, no fair I can't do that yet!" She yelled offended to her big sister while trying to get away from Lavaneth, but Lavaneth was too fast for her. As they were wrestling, they would get closer and closer to the edge of the treetop and before neither of them could do anything, they fell.  
With a screaming Ellana, Lavaneth thought ahead of things and used her newly discovered powers with the help of small branches to grab Ellanas ankle and pulled Ellana into her arms and just as they are about to hit the ground, Lavaneth turned herself around so she would land on her back so her little sister wouldn't get hurt. Lavaneth just held Ellana close into her arms with closed eyes, scared of letting go of her little sister as they both fell down towards the ground.  
Luckily they landed in a rather large bush and rolled out with only a few cuts and scratches on both faces and clothes, yet both survived the fall.  
As they both got home after the sun went down, with cuts and scratches all over them and damaged clothing, although they both were smiling quite happily to their mother as she hastened to meet them with embracing arms, pulling them both into her.

"Arh mother! Stop it" they both said simultaneously while trying to push her away, because it was really awkward while the whole clan were looking at them.

"Ma gwinig I was so worried! Lavaneth I told you to bring Ellana straight home when you found her!" (My Babies!) Their mother said a bit angrily to Lavaneth and before Lavaneth could defend herself, she got interrupted by her mother, "did you two jump in the bushes?" They mother asked with a serious look while having a hand on both shoulders of the sisters' cheeks.

"Not my fault! We fell from one of the olive trees, it's Lavaneths fault anyways!" Ellana spat out.

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!" The two sisters were discussing and started hitting each other's arms and if it hadn't been for their mother, they would have begun their usual sisterly fights as they always did if they couldn't agree on things.

"Ouch! Mamae stop it hurts!" (Mother) The two sisters cried out in pain as their mother pulled them deeper into the camp by the sisters ears and sat them down on some smaller trunks and began to wash and clean both of their faces to big dismay for them both, but they did not dare make their mother more mad, because it would've ended up just being something mean she would have punished them with, helping some of the clan members with boring chores or listening to history lessons.. Or well the history lesions about the Dalish weren't that bad, just a little boring sometimes when you much rather wanted to play and have fun.  
The rest of the night weren't very interesting for the two young elf girls and while Lavaneth was sent to work on her newly found powers with the clans Keeper: Deshanna. Ellana was sent to bed after she had eaten, even as she complained about why she wasn't allowed to stay up like Lavaneth was.  
As the sunrise slowly showed its face to the world, the first sunlight hit the two young sister's sleepy faces and of coursee the little sister was the first to wake up early and of course she had to be the little irritating sister and tease her older sister by jumping on Lavaneth and poke while asking if she's awake.

"Lavaneth, wake up! You're going to miss the Halla herd!" Ellana said while poking to Lavaneth's body with her hands.

"Ellana go away, I'm sleeping..." Lavaneth said with a sleepy voice and pushed Ellana off her. Lavaneth turned to the side and pulled the quilt over her shoulder in an attempt to continue sleeping, but that didn't stop Ellana from trying to wake her older sister up.  
Lavaneth suddenly felt a mild summer morning breeze caressing her body and made her shiver a bit. She looked up and around to find out whom the hell took her quilt and when her light olive green eyes saw her little brat of a sister stand with her quilt and a huge innocent smile.

"You! Gimme back my quilt Ellana!" Lavaneth said grumpy and ran after Ellana while squealing with Lavaneth's quilt in her arms running away from her elder sister. While they both ran through the camp with only a few fellow clan members up, the sudden squealing of Ellana voice and both sisters running around, made them wish they hadn't woken up so early in the morning.

"Felas bas ma atta" (Slow down you two) said an older man while catching both girls shoulders so they had to stop the chase. The man was taller than both the sisters, but again that wasn't that hard, Ellana was only 10 years old and Lavaneth 13.

"Ada tell Ellana to give me back my quilt!" (Father) The older sister irritated demanded of their father which made him to sigh heavily as he tried to hold Lavaneth from sacrificing her sister to Fen'harel while trying to hold Ellana from running away and hide with her older sister's quilt.

"Ellana you know it's not nice to steal from your sister, right?" Their father asked Ellana who looked down guilty and kicked some dirt, because she knew all too well that she shouldn't take her sister's quilt and handed Lavaneth her quilt back.

"Good Ellana, and what do we say?" Their father asked warmly to Ellana who still looked down guilty.

"I'm… Thêl einior, Ir abelas" (I'm sorry big sister) Ellana said and looked up at their father who gave her another warmth smile.

"But she has to come with me! The Halla herd is in the forest!" Ellana said with an energetically and hyper voice and looked at Lavaneth with puppy eyes.

"Arh.. Fine Ellana!" Sighed Lavaneth annoyed and pushed her quilt in their father's arms and ran with Ellana into the forest while their father yelled after them not to go too deep in the forest because of wolves roaming the forests.  
Lavaneth became rather quickly happy again as they got deeper into the forest and started walking along a little steam, talking about nature, their clan, laugh over one of the elderly who had shouted to them that they should not run so crazy around in the camp, he was also the clans historian, story teller and it wasn't always that the two sisters and the clans historian would get along, he saw them most of the times as trouble makers. After a half an hour of half running and walking through the forest, they got to the water hole and got quickly down on their stomach to slowly crawl closer to some thick bushes and hide under them. As both girls laid under the bushes and they saw the herd of Hallas walking towards the lake that Ellana kept talking about.

"See, I told you Lavaneth!" Ellana whispered proved so she wouldn't scare the Halla herd off.

"Oh shush it Ellana" Lavaneth replied and pushed a bit to Ellana's arm which of cause pushed back and a little by little they ended up laying hidden in the bush, pushing and dashing to each other till they heard their mother called, which meant that it was time to go back to the camp.

"But I wanna stay and see the Hallas sister!" Ellana whispered with a sad voice and gave her sister some big puppy dog eyes to make herself look extremely cute and even more irresistible than she already did.  
Unfortunately didn't work on her sister and even though she kept trying, she ended up in the camp anyways and sat down with a pout face acting like anyone were evil towards her. But as all the other times when Ellana acted offended or mad at people for not getting things the way she wanted, they mother just made her favourite breakfast which also were Lavaneth's favourite dish, and just as quickly as she became angry, she just as quickly got happy again and rushed to their mom for having something breakfast.

"Tol-sí ma len" (come here my children) the two sister's mother said to them and sat down with them with one hand on both teens cheeks smiling to them while the two sisters looked at their mother with a curious look.

"Ma len emma osto gwaem gar na-'waen sina sad" (My children I'm afraid we have to leave this area) she explained for her two daughters which both looked at her at first with a little confused expression but quickly both realised that she actually meant that the clan would move yet another time, like all the others. They both hated the reason why they always had to move around; it made them sad, 'cause every time their clan arrived to a forest, they only stays for a very few days, sometimes longer, but that would only be special cases.  
The reason why they left were always because of stupid shemlens always wanted them to leave. Lavaneth even asked their keeper why she listened to the shemlens when they wanted their clan gone and the keeper had just explained that it was best that way, of cause Lavaneth never understood the keepers answer but didn't bother her with it.  
It didn't take them too much time to pack and be on their way and what had look like a big camp, now looked like a moving caravan onwards further south. Lavaneth and Ellana were having fun while with their father who had Ellana on his shoulder running around with Lavaneth in front, trying to get away from her father and sister. Their mother laughed when her mate grabbed Lavaneth up in his arms while Ellana was holding on to her father, laughing as Lavaneth and Ellana's father kept running forward and uphill until he accidentally tripped so he fell with both his girls, though he landed on his back with his girl on him. Not much happened on their wandering through the Free Matches, a few encounters with some humans and a hungry wolf pack the hunters of the clan quickly took out.

"I'm bored mother… tell me a story!" Ellana said while lying in her mother lap as they sat in one of the big carts, pulled by one of the bigger Hallas, Ellana stretched her arms to show her mother how boring she actually was, in hope of getting her mother to tell her a story. Both Ellana and Lavaneth loved when their mother told them bed time stories, they were always so detailed and full of mystery and always giving them both the most fantastic dreads in the night.

"Right now ma vhenan?" (My heart) The mother asked surprised looking at her youngest daughter looked up at her mother's thinking head of what story she should tell her daughter.

"Please mamae!" (Mother) Ellana beg, just to make sure she would get one of her mother's cool stories.  
The mother smiled while looking down and as she caressed her daughter's silver blue hair she begun: "Long ago, a clan lived on the Silent Plains. It was a terrible, lonely place where the sun was forbidden to shine, Their Keeper had a coursing hound. They had run down deer and hares and wolves together when they were young. But they had grown old together, Keeper and hound, and now only dozed before the campfire, dreaming of hunts. But then the Dread Wolf came, for the Keeper was wise and kind – the things Fen'Harel hates above all else. At night, he tried to steal into the Keeper's dreams, to twist his mind and turn him against the People. But even in dreams, the courser guarded his master. He caught the Dread Wolf's scent and gave chase across the fade. Fen'Harel tried to shake his pursuer, but the hound ran as coursers can only run in their dreams. Even the wind couldn't have fled that hound. He ran the Dread Wolf down and grabbed him by the tail!" Ellanas mother explained smiling as little Ellana sat with her mouth open and the biggest eyes you would ever see on a child and then the mother continued.

"Fen'Harel howled, so loud that the Veil shook and even the stars scattered in fear. But the hound wouldn't let go! Neither hound nor Wolf gave in. Finally, Fen'Harel bit off his own tail to escape, and away he fled. Ever since, the Dread Wolf thinks twice about playing his tricks when dogs are on guard." The mother looked to her side where Lavaneth sat with just as big eyes and open mouth as her little sister, sucking the story in. Their mother just sat with a big happy smile on how her two daughters couldn't get enough, because she loved telling stories for her two wonderful kids.

"Uh but what happen to the Dread Wolf?!" Both girls asked at the same time sitting in front of their mother, hoping their mother would tell more about the Dread Wolf.

"Did he return with another way to trick the Keeper?" Ellana asked almost jumping up and down together with Lavaneth in hope of more.

"I'm sorry ma len, another story for another time" (my childrens) their mother answered with a warm motherly smile and cuddled her hands in their hands.

"Come on, it's time for bed" their mother said and immediately both Ellana and Lavaneth complained and beg to stay up a little more, but no matter how much they tried, they always ended up in their beds, although it didn't held them from talking the first half an hour before either their mother or father would tell them to go to sleep and this time were no different.  
As the moon showed itself, slowly rising up towards the night sky with more stars showing that it was possible to count, Lavaneth and Ellana laid in bed with their quilt over them, they started to whisper together about the story, their mother just told them.

"You think he's out there?" Ellana asked looking over her quilt, past the camps fire and out in the dark wilderness.

"The Keepers said he is, wandering the wilderness" Lavaneth replied back while looking over her own quilt for a moment.  
Both girls quickly hid their head when their mother looked to see if they were sleeping and soon after a while fell both in deep slumber. They both woke up to a mild summer breeze and heard their rumbling bellies yelling for food. Ellana was the first to jump out of the cart and run over to the others to get something to eat, Lavaneth was a little slower, because she was still a bit tired, so she started to yawn and stretched out her arms before jumping down from the cart as well and go over and get some breakfast.

"Lavaneth, -ië lû an ven na nirmë" (Lavaneth, It is time to continue your exercise) the Keeper said to Lavaneth who was eating and placed a hand on Lavaneth's shoulder and smiled down to her. Lavaneth, who was still eating some of her food, looked up with a piece of fish meat hanging out between her lips and looked up like a little puppy, looking up when someone is standing behind it. Lavaneth just nodded to the Keeper and continued with eating together with her sister, parents and the rest of the clan while the Keeper walked over to her own cart, to prepare the training for Lavaneth.  
The training was always different from day to day, sometimes it would be training of her powers, other times, which was the most likely one, learning about the ancient elves and Dalish lore and this was no exception, she didn't even need her staff this time. As the training begun, she continued from where they stopped last and went on with explaining.  
Meanwhile in another place in the camp was a certain little elf girl on a hunt for some of the sweet things the clans kept for special occasion and just as she was about to place her little hand in the basket with all the sweet food in, a hand grabbed her collar and pulled her up in the air.

"What do you think you're doing little one?" The elf asked who stood for the storage of food while holding Ellana up in the air by her collar in the back.

"Arh put me down!" Ellana said with a panicked voice, since she knew she wasn't allowed to take the sweet food without permission from her parents and she tried to get out of the iron grip that the older elf man had on her collar.

"Calenor, I think this troublemaker is yours" the elf said to Ellana's father who turned around and looked at his youngest daughter who was having a pout face and arms crossed. As soon as she was put down on the ground she quickly ran to her father and hid behind his legs and popped her head out to the side and stuck her tongue out at the other elf.  
The other clan elf just shook his head to Ellanas way of reacting since she always look really cute when she tried to be mad at people and Ellana hated it, she couldn't stay mad for very long time before being her happy self again. Calenor sat down on one knee as he turned to his daughter with a little warm smile that he always gave his two daughters when they had been bad or did a naughty thing, like what Ellana just tried to.

"Ellana, we have talked about this, you know you're not allowed to steal from the basket with sweets, it's only for when we have special occasions in the clan" her father explained to Ellana which stood with her eyes looking down, because she very well knew that she wasn't allowed to take the sweets.

"Apa ada, -lto tyav- ta márië!" (But father, they taste so good!) Ellana complained with a pouty face looking up with some big poppy dog eyes at her father and while he tried to be serious, the pouty innocent face Ellana made, was just too hard for him to stay serious at his little girl so he just started laughing and grabbed Ellana immediately, smiling from ear to ear as she got up in the air and on her father's shoulder as he ran through the camp and into the forest for a time with her.  
Meanwhile at the Keepers cart, Lavaneth was training her newly founded Keeper powers yet she kept having small trouble with some of the more difficult tricks and spells that she kept trying to cast.

"No no no Lavaneth, like this, no not like that.. Lavaneth I told you, like thi.. Waah!" The Keeper cried out when something spanked her bottom and made her jumped up in the air out of sheer shock and looked behind her only to see a little branch waving slowly from side to side, as if nothing had happen.  
Lavaneth had burst out in laughter over the Keepers face when the branch had spanked the Keeper's ass and Lavaneth just stood hunched over with one hand on her knee and with the other hand holding her staff so she wouldn't fall down out of laughing. Keeper Deshanna closed her eyes and thought to herself *By the Dread Wolf it's good that it's the better behaved daughter out of those two sisters* and opened the eyes again, still hearing Lavaneth getting cracked up by her teachers face.

"Lavaneth" Deshanna said firmly with one food in front of the other one while stamping with her foot and her arms crossed.  
Lavaneth, who in the meantime had tried to keep herself up on her feet, couldn't in the end and had landed on her bum while laughing. As her laugh had faded more away she looked up at her teacher's face, not finding it funny at all, even worse, Deshanna began to lecturing Lavaneth and that was probably one of the most boring things Lavaneth knew but she also knew and she wouldn't hear the end of it if she tried to get away.


End file.
